Sekirei No109, The Shinobi Sekirei
by Shippuuryu
Summary: After sacrificing himself to kill Madara, Naruto is sent by Kami to play in the Sekirei Plan, as the Artificial Sekirei No109, unfortunately this turns him into a girl. Now Naruko has to deal with becoming a girl, fighting, and her feelings for Minato


Konnichiwa Mina-san I'm here to tell you of this Naruto x Sekirei crossover.

The pairing is Fem Naru x Minato x Harem

This story popped in my head when I was reading the Uzume/Chiho arc in the manga.

Well, anyways time to BEGIN!

**I do NOT own Naruto or Sekirei, if I did, Naruto would be awesome, have nagato's rinnegan and kick would have winged akitsu and haihane cause they're awesome**

Namikaze Naruto, age 19, Rokudaime Hokage, was facing down Uchiha Madara, the so called Immortal. Already they've been fighting for five hours, neither of them willing to give up.

"Hahaha, give up Namikaze, you will never be able to win at your pitiful level. your barely a threat to me." Said a arrogant Madara.

"Shut up you bastard, you come into my home, KILL my men, murdered my friends, and you expect me to GIVE UP! Your out of your fucking mind!" Naruto roared back.

"Very well, I'll just have to kill you and wait for the Kyuubi to be reborn, a couple years mean little to my 'Eye of the Moon' plan" Madara coldly replied.

Naruto said nothing and dashed to Madara,Nagato's Rinnegan eyes flashing dangerously. he swiped at Madara but he dodged and flipped over Naruto.

"Katon: Enryuudan!" Madara shouted as a giant dragon of fire flew towards Naruto.

Naruto did a set of handseals and roared out "Suiton: Suiryudan!" and a giant water dragon appeared out of thin air and rushed towards the fire dragon.

They collided and covered the wasteland in steam. However, that did nothing to stop the near Kami-class shinobi. They rushed at each other again and traded blows. All attacks were either blocked or dodged. They jumped away from each other.

Naruto charged a Futon: Rasengan, then he stuck out his left arm "Bansho Ten'nin!" He shouted as Madara shot towards him. "Futon: Rasengan." He said as he slammed it into Madara's abdomen only for it to phase through his body. "Damn you and that fucking Kamui techninque." Naruto hissed.

"Even with Pein's eyes you are still no match for me." Madara gloated.

"Fine then, I'll kill you even if I die in the process." Naruto said with a glare. He created a Kage Bunshin. "Tell everyone that my last act as Rokudaime Hokage, is to name Sarutobi Konohamaru as the Nanadaime Hokage." He told it.

"Hai! And boss, good luck." His said to him.

He nodded and his clone left.

"I have no idea why you told your clone to do that, seeing as this village will burn to the ground after I kill you." Madara said in contempt.

"Is that so? Hate to burst your bubble, but I never told you, that like my father, I too have become a seals master. When I pulled you in I place two seals on you." Naruto told Madara as his widened.

"What?" He hissed dangerously.

"Now.." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash only to appear behind Madara and grab his arms preventing him from escaping. "..Remember when I said we both would be dieing? It's time. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He said as 5 clones appeared in front of him. One clone held out his arm as the others charged chakra into a giant Fuma Shuriken shaped mass of chakra.

"No! Let go you damn Namikaze! My ambition will not DIE!" Madara shouted as he felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a hundred years. Pure FEAR.

'Mina-san, gomen nasai, aisheteru.' Naruto thought as he gave one last meaningful look towards his village that he has protected for 19 years. "Now, Uchiha Madara. WE DIE! GO!" He shouted.

His clones looked at him sadly but nodded. Together they shouted. "FUTON: SAIGA NO RASENSHURIKEN!" and hurled the enormous Rasenshuriken at Naruto and Madara.

It collided and began tearing at their very molecules. Madara screamed and roared that he will never be stopped. Naruto just endured the pain an waited his fate like a true shinobi.

Then there was a bright light that blinded everyone. It lasted for a minute, and when it disappeared, all that was left, was a black Konoha bandana...and a single Hiraishin kunai.

**Several Days Later**

The entire village was mourning the loss of their Hokage. The Nanadaime, Konohamaru, had the items Naruto left behind buried together next to his parents. On the headstone said:

_"Here lies Namikaze Naruto.  
>Our Hero, forever will he be missed.<br>Let him rest in peace...  
>Our Savior, Our destined child..."<em>

A funeral service was held for them and all who died protecting the village. It lasted all day as countless civilians mourned the loss of Namikaze Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Shirunai Genma, and numerous other shinobi.

When everything was over, Konohamaru stood over Naruto's grave. "Onii-san...I swear to you, I will protect this village as you did. I will protect these people at the cost of my life as you taught me to. I swear I'll make you proud." He said. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned and to his surprise, he saw Naruto standing there with a proud smile.

_"I know you will, Konohamaru. I know you will. I am proud of you. I know I can put my trust in you. I'll leave the rest to you..." _Naruto said as he faded away.

"Onii-san..." Konohamaru said as he dropped to the ground and began to cry. "Onii-san... I'll miss you." He said with a sob.

As everyone was heading home, they could have sworn they heard the laugh of their beloved Hokage, as if he was playing with the children.

Namikaze Naruto died, but the Will of Fire lives on in all the people of Konoha. Soon, everything started going back to normal, children playing, couples falling in love...all was right once again.

**In a void**

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked himself he opened his eyes and saw nothing but black. "What the hell..?" He wondered.

**"Ahh, I see your awake." **Said a deep angelic voice.

Naruto turned around and saw a tall man with long brown hair and a soft smile. "Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

**"I am Kami."** He said

Naruto's eyes, which had returned to their normal bright blue, widened. He bowed low. "Kami-sama, I take it your here to decided whether I go to heaven or hell." Naruto said with as much respect he could muster.

**"No, I am here for another reason." **Kami said.

"What reason?" Naruto asked, curiosity showing on his face.

**"You were not meant to die in that battle, fate had deemed it so, however, once again you defy fate and here you stand."** Kami replied with a sigh.

"So what now?"

**"Unfortunately, I cannot send you back into your own world. Your body was obliterated."**

"What are you going to do now?"

**"I am going to send you to a different world, a world that has never known shinobi."** Kami said calmly.

"But what will I be needed for?" Naruto asked

**"There is a race of beings known as Sekirei, beings of love, forced to fight for a lunatic.**(I don't feel like explaining it, so basically, he told Naruto everything about sekirei. All their numbers and who they were, except for number 1. if you want to know, look it up.)

"Well, that sounds interesting to say the least, but what about number 01?" He asked.

**"It's not important for you to know at this time, you will find out eventually."** Kami said cryptically.

"So what am I going to be?" He asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

**"Because when I send you back, it will be as Sekirei No. 109." **Kami said.

"So I'll be a Sekirei and have to find my ashikabi?" He asked, trying to clarify.

**"Yes. Also, since your body was destroyed, I will have to recreate a body, however. I cannot control the gender." **Kami said to a nervous Naruto.

"What does that mean?" He asked with a nervous glance.

**"You might very well end up as a female Sekirei. I have no idea if it will happen, it is just a warning. Creating Sekirei from a human is very difficult so this error might occur."** Kami told him.

Naruto sighed and accepted the possibilty. "Ok, I got it. So when do I head out?"

**"Now, also this will hurt, a lot." **Kami said with a slight frown at Naruto's pain.

"It's ok, I'm use to pain. Send me down." Naruto said with a determined face.

**"Very well. Nonetheless I will ensure you are unconscious to dull the pain. You may be out for several hours, or not."** Kami said.

"Got it. Iku ze!" Naruto shouted before darkness clouded his vision.

**Izumo Inn**

Uzume had finished talking to her Ashikabi, Chiho.

"No. 10! What! What do you think you're doing!" Said one of the other Sekirei.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any more reason to help you guys...Sorry." Uzume said to the angry girls. She pointed at Homura and Kazehana. "You know, those nee-sans over there are really strong. You won't be able to beat them._Just leave._" She told them.

The same Sekirei looked in anger. "What..! There's no way we can just leave! We're the 'East's' Sekirei you know!" She shouted. "Sekirei who are of no use to master, have no reason to exist..." She said as both enemy Sekirei charged.

"I guess that means we have no choice but to fight...If that's the case..." Homura started.

"We'll fight usinf our full strength as Sekirei!" Kazehana finished.

"Damn it...!" The blonde one said.

"Uwaahhh!" cried the black haired one.

Kazehana raised her arm. "Kaze no Tachi!" She said as a sword of wind formed.

Homura raised her arm. "Honoo no Tsurigi!" She said as a sword of flames appeared.

Together, they swung at the two other Sekirei, defeating them.

With the battle over, Minato gave a sigh of relief.

"Ah...I've...I've done so many terrible things to you...I'm not sure how to face you..." Uzume said in embarrassment.

Minato smiled. "...Welcome home." He said. "That sure was a long walk, Uzume-san. Welcome home..."

"...Yeah." Uzume said as she walked towards him. "Yeah. I'm home..."

"Oh my, Uzume-chan, I think you've got the wrong Ashikabi there..." Kazehana said.

Homura was thinking something else 'This isn't interesting at all...' She thought while trying not to look.

The blonde Sekirei looked up. "Ashikabi! If I can take you ACK!" she started but was silenced as a body fell on her and finished what the injuries couldn't.

Everyone looked at the body to see a girl battered but still alive. Minato scrambled to her side. he saw she was wearing black strap on sandals, black pants with medical tape to hold it tight at the bottom, a black and orange shirt that covered her generous bust, on the shirt was a white spiral, she was also wearing a necklace with some sort of green gem. Over all this was a red Haori with black flames on the bottom and sleeves. When Minato saw her face, he saw very cute girl, lips slightly open, closed eyes with long eyelashes. Long blonde, no blonde was an insult, long golden hair flowing down her back. A few bruises across the face but looked to be healing quickly. Uzume, Homura and Kazehana went by Minato and gasped when they saw her.

Minato had Homura carry her inside while he called Matsu and let her know what happened. While Homura carried her, she noticed the Sekirei symbol on the back of her Haori, but not on her neck. 'I thought I was the last unwinged Sekirei?' she thought to herself.

"So, Matsu-san other than the girl, how's Chiho?" He asked while Uzume had her ear to the phone.

"Good news Mina-tan! Chiho is gonna be alright. We're heading back now." Matsu said.

Uzume heard this and teared up a little.

"Thanks, Matsu-san. I'll see you when you get home." Minato said as he hung up. As soon as he did Uzume hugged him in glee

"Sahashi-chan! Thank you..." She said with gratitude.

"Your welcome, Uzume-san." Minato said as he hugged her back. After that, they went inside with Kazehana gushing on how true love pulled Uzume and Chiho through this.

Several Hours Later

"Ughh... Damn, what the hell hit me" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and saw himself looking at a scrawny looking dark-haired man.

"Ahh, your awake miss, how are you feeling?" He asked.

'Miss? What?' Naruto thought as he looked down at himself or rather herself. 'Fuck, I know Kami-sama said this could happen but still...!' she thought with controlled fury. "I'm fine, thank you." the new female said. 'Shit, what a girly voice.'

"Ahh, that's good to hear. You accidentally saved my life. My name is Sahashi Minato." He said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as she heard the name Minato, but quickly remembered that her father didn't have a monopoly on the name. "My name is...Naruko, Namikaze Naruko." The newly dubbed Naruko said.

"Ahh, pretty name, Namikaze-san." Minato said.

Naruko blushed slightly but controlled it. 'What the hell? I'm...err..was a guy! Mentally I'm the same. So why did that make me feel hot and bothered? Don't tell me..? He's my Ashikabi? No way!' Naruko thought herself in disgust. "Please, just Naruko is fine." she caught herself saying. 'What the hell is wrong with me! Snap out of it boy...er girl!'

"Ok Naruko-san. Luckily, you woke up in time for dinner. Would you like to come and eat?" He asked.

"H..hai." She said as she got up and gestured for him to lead the way. After stepping out of the room and into the hallway, Naruko saw it was dark outside. After a quick walk they arrived at the dining room. As soon as they walked in, she saw a total of eight people not including herself and Minato, she was approached by a busty girl in a white and pink battle dress.

"Hi. My name is Musubi, Sekirei No. 88, I'm a fist type! Minato-sama is my Ashikabi." Musubi said in excitement.

"Err, hi. I'm Namikaze Naruko. Nice to meet you." Naruko said in rare shyness.

"Musubi is happy to meet you too! Are you hungry? Musubi made special curry!" She said.

"Musubi-chan, please let our guest sit down." Said a purple haired woman with a smile on, which would be pretty if it weren't for the hannya mask hovering behind her.

'Everyone is scared of her, so she must be the landlady' Naruko thought. "Doesn't scare me..." She mumbled but unfortunately, everyone heard her.

"What?" They all asked.

"Err, nothing." She said quickly. "Hey, I never got everyone's names." She said changing the subject.

"I am Tsukiumi, Sekirei No.09 also, Minato's one legal wife. Pleasure to meat you." Said another busty woman who was blonde and wearing a black dress and white underdress, barely covering her breasts.

"Hello Naru-tan, I'm Matsu, Sekirei No. 02, also Mina-tan's Sekirei." Said a perverted looking orange-haired woman with glasses, wearing a white night dress.

"I'm Kusano, No.108, Onii-chan's Sekirei." Said a little girl with long blonde hair, wearing a white dress.

"Hey, I'm Homura. No.06. Sahashi's my Ashikabi too." Said a silver haired boy...girl?He/she was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. Naruko looked closely, and saw small breasts. Girl.

"Hellooo~ I'm Kazehana. No.03, and Minato-kun is mine~."Said a drunken looking violet haired woman wearing a very revealing purple dress, drinking a large bottle of sake...

"Hey Naruko-chan. I'm Uzume, my Ashikabi isn't here yet, but she'll be here in a couple days." Said a very bust brown haired girl wearing a pink and purple shirt with a star in the middle, she was also wearing some sort of pants that Naruko didn't know.

"Hello, Namikaze-san. I am Asama Miya, I am the landlady of Izumo Inn. Pleasure to meet you." Said the Hannya lady.

"Hello everyone, I'm Namikaze Naruko, Sekirei No.109." Naruko re-introduced herself.

Everyone was in shock. 109!

"I'm sorry, did you say 109?" Homura asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm No.109, un-winged." Naruko said, going off of what Kami told her.

"How is that possible Naru-tan?" Matsu asked.

"May I explain after dinner, I'm hungry." She said with a cute pout.'Haha, all those times Sakura did that to pays off in the end.'

"Why of course you can, Namikaze-san. After all, a growing girl needs food." Miya said with a smile.

After an entertaining dinner of Musubi,Kusano, and Tsukiumi trying to feed Minato, obviously too much for him. Also watching Kazehana drink and tell stories, and hear Homura saying to herself that 'that is not interesting' everyone sat down to hear what Naruko had to say, who had been thinking of a cover story for her powers, and why she is 109.

"Well, let me start by saying I am an artificial Sekirei..."

**And, that's where we are gonna stop for now, so yeah, Review, check out my other stories, flames will be ignored, advice will be listened to and have a good night.**


End file.
